The Day
by Purim
Summary: Rin longed for it. Waited with the patience of an angel. Then finally it happens-and Sesshoumaru is more clueless than ever!
1. Morning

**Title: **the Day

**Chapter: **1-Morning

**Summary: **Rin longed for it. Waited with the patience of an angel. Then finally it happens-and Sesshoumaru is more clueless than ever!

**Rating: **PG. Might go up, depending on my sense of humour.

**Pairing: **None. Yet, anyway.

**Authors note: **Warning! Major OOC-ness on Sesshoumarou's part.

**DISCLAIMER: **Me no own, so twat off!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'twas a fine and glorious morning, as the sun rose over the horizon of the Western lands.

The morning rays shone brightly through the window of our favourite little youngster, who raised her hand up to shield her eyes from the offending light. Moving to roll over and continue sleeping, her eyes flew open in the realization of today's date.

"Kyaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!" The joyous cry rang throughout the castle, waking all who had hoped for a lie-in. Jaken was not pleased.

"Why that accursed little brat! Causing a ruckus like that in early morning, what in the seven hells does she think she's doing?!" He mumbled, as he strode quickly down the hall, across the servants quarters, past the kitchens and up the stairs leading to the tower inhabited by the young human girl. When he reached her room, he threw open the door and barged in.

"RIN! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE... ... ... doing...?"

Pink. That was the first word that sprung into Jakens mind when he stepped into the room. The normally silver, turquoise and light-blue room had somehow managed to become very... PINK... since he had bid Rin goodnight last night. And speaking of Rin... where was the girl?

Let's find out, shall we?

In the castle garden, our young lady bounced around, trying her best to find only the most perfect flowers in the garden. After all, today was a special day, and not any ol' flowers would do.

Back with Jaken, toad the green was beginning to panic.

'_Oh no! Calm down Jaken, calm down.The brat is missing, her room is frightening and the entire castle is awake and ticked off. So all I've got to do is find the brat, de-pinkalize her room and make sure that the servants don't kill her. Okay, easy. Then, of course, I'll have to be Sesshoumaru-sama's Tenseiga-dummy!"_

And with that in mind, the poor green toad set out the door to find aforementioned bra-er... lady.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Meanwhile..._

In his own bedchamber, Sesshoumaru was getting through his morning routine. He'd woken up quite early, compliments of his little human charge. He'd managed to get dressed, still half asleep (He didn't usually wake up until noon when he was home in his lands) and was currently trying to sort out the knots of his pantleg (supposed to be brushing his tail, but he's to sleepy to remember that it's draped over his shoulder).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Three hours later..._

"There, all finished!" Rin exclaimed with glee as she put up the final flower decoration over her bed. Her room was now not only pink, but also very flowery. Yep, it was definitely worth the hours spent on picking flowers and making her room pink. Sesshoumaru-sama was going to be so proud of her! Speaking of the dog-youkai, where on earth was he?

Oh well. The day was still young, and she was sure that Sesshoumaru-sama was all busy planning the big day. Now, what was left for her to do... oh yeah-

"I haven't had breakfast yet!"

Happily she bounded down the stairs, heading for the kitchens.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	2. Breakfast

**Title: **the Day

**Chapter: **2-Breakfast

**Summary: **Rin longed for it. Waited with the patience of an angel. Then finally it happens-and Sesshoumaru is more clueless than ever!

**Rating: **PG. Might go up, depending on my sense of humour.

**Pairing: **None. Yet, anyway.

**Authors note: **Warning! Major OOC-ness on Sesshoumaru's part.

**DISCLAIMER: **Me no own, so twat off!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_In the dining room..._

We resume our watchful eye over the young human as she is sitting in the enormous dining room, munching thoughtfully on a bowl of Lucky Charms (compliments of Kagome).

"Let's see now, what do I have left... I have already decorated my room, picked the prettiest flowers, and ticked off Jaken. Now all I have to do is decorate the rest of the castle, bug Jaken, take a bath, hide from Jaken, get dressed, have Jaken chase me around, and... oh yeah! sneak a peek at what Sesshoumaru-sama may have hidden from me!" She thought with glee and a smirk on her face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the castle..._

Sesshoumaru is not in a happy mood. He does not care much for being awoken in the morning ahead of schedule. He does not care much for Jaken running around like a green little wart cursing everything there is to curse about Rin. And he certainly does NOT care much for having to change his outfit twice in the morning! How was he supposed to know that he had brushed a hole through his pant leg? That accursed Jaken. He had gotten a few swings from the tensiega for that silly remark of his. But never mind that now!

As for the time being Sesshoumaru was awake and not pleased. So he decided to find the original cause of all this-Rin. Which probably wasn't going to be an easy task... her scent was all over the place! She had been awake for less than four hours and already she had been halfway through the grounds and castle! This was going to be a loooong day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wai! I'm so sorry for the short chappie! dodges flying vegetables but I've been so busy and stuff that school is actually the only time where I can write! Sorry you guys, I'll try my best to get the next chappie long and up quicker.

**Review responses:**

**Sesshoumaru's Lover:** Thanks! I'm so sorry it's so short, I didn't have enough time for anything longer... sorry...

**Vorsith:** Yes, fear the almighty Rin!!!! mwahahahaha cough cough....

**Confused:** Read and find out...--

**Shamanic Destiny:** Thanks, I'm working on it

**Cool cat 96:** Thanks.

**Ophilia LeNoir:** Cripes? that's an interesting word. Rin's cooking up to no good

**Shadow Dragon59:** Wait and see my evil friend, wait and see... mwahahaha....

**Choko-coco:** Thank you!

**Demonrader33:** thank you--- me likey you likey.

**Moonlit-Angel007:** Thank you.

**Gemini InuKagome**: I'm sorry it took so long... bad man die?

**overlyobsessive240:** Thank you!

**Meheeners:** ...I don't know o.O?

**Shippo303:** Yes, there is another chappie. And another one after that. And another one after That. And so on and so forth...

**virgo-witch:** Tack tack, ha det bra! Of course there are more chapters....


End file.
